APM Karaoke Night
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: My sequel to Painful Memories. It's just a silly fic to get the team's spirits up after Tartarus incident. And if you don't have access to YouTube then you probably shouldn't read this because you might know all the melodies to these songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Let's have fun**

It was the night of Karaoke and everyone, except the person and monitor duty, was expected to come. Everyone was wearing their uniform and were currently in the Watchtower wreck room. In the middle of the room a table with speakers attached by a wire to a laptop, which was on Youtube. Near by it was microphone and stand on a small stage. Flash walked over to it and began to speak into the mic.

"Alright!" Flash exclaimed. "Welcome to the first ever Justice League Karaoke Night. There are tables in the back with punch, vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with white and black frosting, also there are plates, cups, utensils too. And there are pretzels and Pringles for those who are don't eat sugar. Anyway now to decided who will take monitor duty. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Batman said.

"No, I'll do it," Jonn' said. "You enjoy yourself at this party; I'll take monitor duty."

"Alright, it's decided," Flash exclaimed. "Jonn' is taking monitor duty and Batman is staying."

"Now wait a minute," Batman began. He didn't want to be here he would rather patrol Gotham or do monitor duty. But before Batman could finish Jonn' was out of the room and that meant Batman was stuck until everyone had sung a song.

"Alright, now it's time drawing names out of a hat to find out who goes first," Flash said. He then took the hat that had been next to his foot. He shuffled the pieces of papers around and he reached his hand into it and pulled a name out.

"And first up is…" Flash began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: So What**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights to any of these superheroes or any of Pink's songs. Also I changed some of the words to the song so that it would fit a guy and few other words but it still has the same meaning._**

"Me!" Flash exclaimed. He then received some full hearted applause, Batman as the only one who wasn't full heartedly applauding, and went over to the laptop and typed in "So What" karaoke. He then clicked the first thing that showed up and it began to play and Flash took the mic off the stand and began to sing.

 _"_ _Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na. I guess I just lost my girlfriend and I don't know where she went. So I'm gonna drink my money; I'm not going to help pay her rent, nop. I got a brand new attitude and I'm wearing it tonight. I'm gonna get trouble: I gonna start a fight. Na, Na, Na. I'm gonna start a fight. Na, Na, Na. I'm gonna start a fight!_

 _So, so what! I'm still a rock star; I've got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun and now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool so. So what! I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!_

 _Yeah, aha. The waiter checked my table gave it to James Drain. Darn it! I guess I'll go sit with drum girl at she'll know how to hit. What if one of the songs on the radio and made James want to die. I'm gonna get in trouble my ex'll start a fight. Na, Na, Na, Na. She's gonna start a fight. Na, Na, Na, Na. We're all gonna get in a fight!_

 _So, so what! I'm still a rock star; I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more funny and that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool so. So what! I am a rock star; I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!_

 _You weren't there; you never where. You want it all but that's not all. I gave you life; I gave my all. You weren't there you let me fall!_

 _So, so what! I'm still a rock star; I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more funny and that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight. I'm alright, I'm fine and you're a tool so. So what! I am a rock star; I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!_

 _Yeah, ba, da, da, da, da. (Raspberry blown)"_

A roar of applause came from the League and genuine smiles were shared, and even Batman gave a side smile and so did Jonn from the monitor duty, he was watching the party from the monitor room.

"Nice job, Flash," Superman said. "Now can I go?"

"Sorry, Supes," Flash said. "Rules are rules. And the rules are that your name has to be drawn in order to go. Know let's go into the hat and see who is going next." Flash picked up the hat and reach inside and pulled out a name.

Flash then said," And next person going is…"

 **Note: I picked this song because I could totally see Flash singing this song and this is my pick, you have your own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wannabe**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights to any of these superheroes or any of the Spice Girls' songs. So please do not sue. Enjoy!_**

"Hawkgirl!" Flash exclaimed. Cheers came from all the heroes there, minus Mr. Dark Knight, and all clapped and gave whatever smile they could do. Hawkgirl walked up the stage and went over to Flash.

"Now, while you're singing; I'll be grabbing a snack," Flash said to Shayera. He then handed her the mic and raced to the snack table and began to some chips and have punch. Hawkgirl went over to the laptop and typed in "Wannabe" karaoke.

"This is one of the first songs I heard on Earth, so it's important to me. Enjoy," Hawkgirl said into the mic. She then took off her mask and clicked the link that first popped up and began to sing.

" _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you what you want, what you really, really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh. I wanna, really, really, really wanna zig a zig ah._

 _If you want my future forget my past. If you want to get with me better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine._

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you what you want, what you really, really. I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really, really, really wanna zig a zig ah._

 _If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be by lover, you have got to give. Taken is too easy but that's the way it is._

 _Oh, what you think about that, now you know how I feel. Say you can handle my love are you for real? I won't be hasty I'll give you a try. If you really bug me then I'll say good-bye._

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. So tell me what you want, what you really, really want. I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh. I wanna, really, really, really wanna zig a zig ah._

 _If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover you have got to give. Taken is too easy but that's the way it is._

 _So here's the story from A to Z. You wanna get with me, you've gotta listen carefully. We've got M in the place who likes it in your face we got Glambsy doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. And as for me, ah, you'll see. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around._

 _If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my, lover you have got to give. Taken is too easy but that's the way it is._

 _If you wanna be my lover, you've gotta, gotta. Slam, slam. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Huh, huh, huh. Slam your body down and wind it all around. Somebody dial a zig a zig ah. (Few second pause) If you wanna be my lover."_

The league applauded and Batman was starting to enjoy himself as was Jonn'. Flash was just finishing up his fifth small plate of chips and pretzels and his seventh helping to punch. He raced up the stage where Shayera took her mask, from where it laded near the stand, and gave the mic to Flash.

"Thank you, Shayera!" Flash exclaimed. He then went down and picked up the hat and reached inside for a name.

"Hey, Shayera," Superman said. "Nice job and nice song too."

"Thanks, Clark," Shayera responded. "Can I call you Clark?"

"Of course," Clark told her.

"I like that song," Diana exclaimed. "What is it called?"

"Wannabe," Hawkgirl told her.

"Thank you," Diana said.

"You're welcome," Hawkgirl replied.

"Alright," Flash said. He then pulled out a name. "And the person going up next is…"

 **Note: I picked Wannabe because I thought it would be a good song for her to say to her going to be lover, don't worry you'll find out soon enough.**

 **h singing this song and this is my pick, you have your own.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rise**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights to any of Skillet's songs and I changed a few words to make it fit better for John._**

"Green Lantern!" Flash shouted.

"Wait, what?" John didn't understand; he knew Flash knew he doesn't sing. "I do not sing nor do want to."

"But you have to," Flash wined.

"Flash has a point, John," Superman told him. "Everyone who at the party has to sing. Besides you might have fun."

"Fine," John said in a grumble. Everyone cheered and John head toward the stage. Shayera and Diana both headed toward the snack table. Shayera have a chocolate iced and favored cupcake and Diana some punch.

"What song do you think he'll sing?" Diana asked.

"Probably something serious," Shayera told her. "He's not a let's goof off guy. The only reason he's here is because he doesn't want to do monitor duty and because he wants to see the rest of us sing in person." Flash gave G.L the mic and head to the snack table for some more drink and food.

John went over to the laptop and typed in tonight we rise, since there were many songs with the title "Rise", karaoke. He then went over the front part of the stage and with the music in the background he began to sing.

 _"_ _All I see is shaded pieces; I can't keep it hidden like a secret. I can't look away from all this pain in the world we made. Everyday you need a bulletproof vest to save yourself from what you could never guess. Am I safe today? When I step outside in the wars we wage. Our future's here and now here comes the count down._

 _Sound it off this is the call! Rise in a resistance. It's our time to change it all. Rise in a resistance. Unite and fight to make a better life. Everybody one for all sound off; this is the call. Tonight we rise. Rise. Tonight we rise. Rise. Tonight we rise._

 _Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane, spinning in chaos trying to escape the flames. Yesterday is gone, faster than the blast of a comet. And when the scars heal the pain passes; as hope burns we rise for the ashes. Darkness fades away and the light shines on bran new day. Our future's here and now; here comes the count down._

 _Sound it off this is the call! Rise in a resistance. It's our time to change it all. Rise in a resistance. Unite and fight to make a better life. Everybody one for all sound off; this is the call. Tonight we rise. Rise. Tonight we rise. Rise. Tonight we rise._

 _In a whole gone mad, in a place so sad, sometimes it's crazy to fight for what you believe. But you can't give up. If you want to keep what you love. (Quieter and fading) Keep what you love. Keep what you love. Keep what you love. (Back to normal) Never give up no!_

 _Rise. Rise in a resistance. Rise. Rise in a resistance. Everybody one for all sound off; this is the call! Rise. Like we're alive. Tonight we rise. Rise. Make a better life. Tonight we rise. Rise. (Fading) Rise. Rise in a resistance. Rise. Rise in a resistance. Rise."_

Everyone applauded and was cheering. Flash ran up to the stage and took the mic from John. John went down and went to the snack table and got a vanilla flavored and chocolate iced cupcake.

"Alright! Nice job, John," he said. "Let's give him another hand everyone!" Everyone clapped again; Diana was a little confused while doing it.

"What did he mean give John another hand?" Diana asked Shayera.

"It means give him some more applause," Shayera explained.

"O, thanks," Diana replied.

"Now let's see who is going next," Flash said into the mic. He picked up the hat and shuffled around the remaining names. At last he pulled one out.

Flash then said, "And next up is…"

 ** _Note: I didn't know what song to do for Green Lantern so I just picked one. But I promise the next one will fit the character better._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights to Elvis Presley or his songs so please don't sue._**

"Supes!" Flash exclaimed. The crowd was cheering for Superman and he went up to Flash and where Flash gave him the mic and then went over to Batman, to try to get him to laugh again. Superman then went over to the laptop and typed in "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" karaoke.

"This is a tribute to my love, Lois Lane," Superman said into the mic. He then clicked the first link to show up and then went downstage and began to sing.

 _"_ _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you._

 __ _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. If I can't help falling in love with you._

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."_

The audience cheered and applauded. Flash went up and took the mic from Clark and Clark went over to the snack table to have vanilla flavored and iced cupcake.

"You have a nice singing voice," Shayera told Clark.

"Thank you," Clark replied.

"It's a pretty song," Diana said to no one in particular. "I wonder if anyone will ever sing that song to me."

"Alright, now that there are not enough left, that hasn't sung yet, to full names out of the hat so," Flash told them through the mic. "Now time for this person to sing their name is…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Roar**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights to any of Katy Perry's songs so no suing please. Also changed a few words to fit Diana's situation before she came to "Man's World"._**

"Diana!" Flash exclaimed. Applause came from the all, and Batman cheered a little more than usually, as Diana went up the stage. Flash then gave her the mic and went over to snack table for some more punch. Diana went over the laptop and typed in "Roar" karaoke.

"This is a song I heard on the radio one day," Diana said into the mic. "And I really like it as well as relate to it." She then clicked the link that matched what she was looking for. As it began to play she went downstage and began to sing.

 _"_ _I use to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess so I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice; I let you rule my life and its course; I stood for nothing so I fell for everything._

 __ _You held me down but I got up. Already brushing off the dust; you hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down but I got up. Get ready because I've had enough. I see it all; I see it now._

 _I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder! Louder than a lion, cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna hear me roar._

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly; stinging like a bee earned my strips. I went from zero to my own hero._

 _You held me down but I got up. Already brushing off the dust; you hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shack the ground. You held me down but I got up. Get ready cause I've had enough. I see it all; I see it now._

 _I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire! Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder! Louder than a lion, cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You'll hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna hear me roar._

 _Ro-oar, Ro-oar, Ro-oar, Ro-oar, Ro-oar!_

 _I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire! Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder! Louder than a lion, cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You'll hear me roar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You're gonna hear me roar."_

Cheers and applause roared from the audience, and Batman applauded a little more than he usually does. Flash came to the stage where Diana gave him the mic and went off the stage. She went to her lover, who was in a corner finishing a cup of punch.

"Nice song," Batman told her. "And nice job singing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Diana responded.

"Now," Flash said. "Before we leave there is one more that has to sing. And he's been watching but now it's time for him to precipitate." Everyone was wondering who it was. The thing is that Jonn' was watching from the monitor room and Batman had been watching from the corner. So that statement could have applied to either of them. Everyone was held in suspense and curiosity.

Flash then exclaimed, a little less excited than usually, "And last, but not least, to go is…"

 ** _Who will go last? Will it be Jonn' or Batman? You can submit your guesses if you want. See you soon with the last song. Also thank you my friend, with the initials S.S, for giving me the idea to use this song and not want I was going to use. Because this song fits Wonder Woman WAY better._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My Immortal**

 ** _Note: I do not own rights any of Evanescence's songs so please no suing. And I changed a couple of words to fit everyone he has lost, whether to death or to madness. And please listen to the song if you it won't be a waste of your time I promise. It's a really pretty song and I'm talking to my friend with initials, K. V._**

"Batman!" Flash said. Bruce had a puzzled face, why couldn't it have been Jonn' at least Jonn' wouldn't mind singing.

"No," Batman told him. "I'm not singing."

"But you have to," Flash complained.

"Hey!" John exclaimed. "If I have to sing you have to sing too."

"Please," Diana begged.

"Fine," Bruce grumbled. The leaguers all cheered as Batman dragged himself up the stage, where Flash gave him the mic and then went into the audience to see Batman sing. Bruce went over the laptop and typed in "My Immortal (band version)" karaoke.

"This song is to all the ones I love that are gone," Batman said into the mic. He then clicked the first link to appear. And with the music in the background, he walked downstage and began to sing.

 _"_ _I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childhood fears. And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingered here and it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase._

 _When I'd cried you'd wipe away all of my tears. When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears. And I'd held your hand but you still have part of me. (Several second break)_

 _You use to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your faces they haunt my once pleasant dreams. Your voices they chased away all of the sanity in me._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase._

 _When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have part of me._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. (Several second break and guitars break out)_

 _When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have part of me. (starting to fade) Part of me. Part of me. Part of me. Part-of-me._

Applause came from the audience and there were some tears coming from the audience as well, the song made them cry. Batman put the mic in the stand and walked over to the snack table took a chocolate iced and flavored cupcake and began to eat it near the table. Everyone's eyes were watering, even Batman's, and then Flash went up to the mic.

"Nice job Bats," he said. "Now, who wants to go again?"

"Me!" Diana, Clark and Wally said.

"Well, if you don't want to stay then you can go," Flash said. Immediately Batman and Green Lantern left. Batman and Green Lantern both left because they did not want to sing again. Green Lantern went his quarters to get some sleep before his shift of monitor duty. Batman was heading to the javelin bay where the Batplane was waiting for him. He wanted to go to Gotham and start patrol.

Diana though followed Batman and eventually caught up with him as he reached the javelin bay.

"Batman!" Diana exclaimed. Batman stopped and turned to find Diana behind him.

"What is it?" Batman asked her.

"I just wanted to say," Diana began. "Nice song and nice job singing." Bruce was surprised but he hid it well. He almost never got compliments; even his instructors didn't give him many compliments after successfully doing something.

"Thanks," Bruce said.

"Bruce…" Diana began. Batman cut her off.

"It's Batman on the Watchtower, Princess," he told her.

"Alright, BATMAN," Diana said. She then came up real close into Bruce's personal space. She put her right hand on his Kevlar armored chest. "I've been thinking about Paris and Kasnia and what we just saw about each other. And I've been wondering if maybe we could start a relationship that is more than just friendship. Maybe we could have what Lois and Clark have. Something that needs this (She moved to the spot where his heart was beating.) to open up a little more than it has." Batman then grabbed her hand as he began to snap out of his dreamy state.

"No," he said flat. "You don't want to be in a relationship with me."

"Why not?" Diana asked.

"Because I'm a failure at it," Batman told her. "My relationship with anyone ends tragically. The one I had with Rachel ended in her death. The one with Andrea ended because her father got in trouble with a gang. And when she came back she was the Phantasm, a ruthless killer, with one goal; avenge her father by killing the gang member that took him away from her. Plus you saw my memories. Everyone who gets too close to me ends up suffering as a result."

"I think I can handle Gotham," Diana said defensively.

"No, you can't," Batman said flat. "You say you can but you can't. You're not use to the madness and the bizarre. You'll end up just like Harvey; I've seen good people go bad and you are not going be one of them and neither is any of the league."

"You know I never been in a relationship before," Diana was trying to get back to the point they had started on. "So I don't know how to be in one or what it's like." Bruce then let go of her hand. "So would you, Bruce Wayne, like to be the one I have my first with?" Bruce wanted to say yes but the Bat wanted to say no. Bruce had loved her since he didn't know when and he had wanted to have a relationship but the Bat kept saying no and that it was too dangerous.

"I think about it," Bruce said once he got his voice back. "I'll tell you my answer soon." Bruce then turned to his plane and Diana turned and walked to the door. "And Diana?" She stopped and turned to see Bruce's back. "Go to the party and have some fun. I'll tell you sometime within the next few weeks my choice." Diana walked out of the javelin bay and went to the wreck room while Batman went into his plane. He flew out of the Watchtower and headed toward the cave. On the plane he thought to himself about what had just happened.

'Should I start a relationship with her?' he asked himself. 'She is a woman who has devoted her life to fighting injustice. And unlike Andrea and Rachel, she won't make me chose between Batman and Wayne. But she doesn't understand how dark and cruel the world is yet. She may have seen my memories but she didn't experience them nor does she know what Gotham is truly like. I can't lose her to Gotham. And yet, I haven't even tried it yet. And who knows maybe she's stronger than I think.' He was arguing with himself all the way home whether or not to have a relationship with her. Finally, when the plane touched the rocky, cold floor of his cave he had made his choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: This Isn't Over**

The party last for another hour before it disbanded. Clark had to go back to Metropolis to get enough sleep for work. Shayera got bored and left. Flash went to his quarters to get some sleep before his monitor duty shift while Diana went to the kitchen to get an ice mocha. Once Diana was in her quarters; she saw something on her dresser. It was a small glass bottle with a silver liquid inside and it was on a yard string, so it could be worn as a necklace. She went over to it, picked it up, and turned it around to see an inscription on it. It said, "Pour in circle to summand us."

It was ten o'clock eastern time. Mnemosyne was with the god of dreams, and both were in front of his pool of dreams in a world outside the bounders of our own.

"You sure that was a good idea?" the dream god asked.

"Yes," Mnemosyne told him. "They're going to ask questions that only we can answer. And when pour the liquid in the circle it will cause us, both, to appear."

"But why would you go to me with their joys and not show them it in Tartarus?" Morpheus asked.

"Because that would be too much on their heads," the memory goddess told him. "I couldn't show them all at the same time because if I did I would melt their brains. I figured I would show them the pains in Tartarus and the joys in dreams. Besides, they all could use some good dreams." They looked into the dream pool. She took out nine bottles, each with a name on them and they all contained yellow liquid. "Here." She gave them to Morpheus. "These are the joys of all the leaguers as well as Hippolyta and Aresia. You can show them the joys in any order you want. BUT you have to show ALL of them each others joys. Do you agree to the terms?" Morpheus looked at her, still holding the bottles in his hands.

"Of course," Morpheus said. "Anything, for my favorite goddess." He was flirting with her again.

"O, stop," Mnemosyne said gently. Morpheus then began to get the memory to dream transfer ready. She then looked at Diana, who was to be the first victim of transfer. "You were wrong, Diana. As was the rest of the league and the other two Amazons. You thought that Tartarus was the end but it was only the beginning. For last time it was the pain and your basic origins but this time it will be the true joys. You should have listened to your instincts, Princess. They were right." She then turned away from the dream pool and walked away.

"This isn't over."

 **The End of One is the Being of Another**

 ** _Note: The sequel I will make for this is the one where you will see angry Hippolyta. So see you soon!_**


End file.
